


Words Only Get In the Way

by Boltztheclown23



Series: If two’s a couple and three’s a crowd, what’re we? [1]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Archie is a stalker, Cute, Douxie is happy but confused, Fluffy, Multi, OT3, at home date nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boltztheclown23/pseuds/Boltztheclown23
Summary: Jim had never thought about liking a guy and girl at the same time, but life is brimming with surprises. Why not embrace them?
Relationships: Archie & Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan, Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez, Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez
Series: If two’s a couple and three’s a crowd, what’re we? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879936
Comments: 11
Kudos: 136





	Words Only Get In the Way

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written for this fandom, but after wizards I couldn’t resist! Thanks to @Random-nerd-3 for the idea!! 💜 also!!! I wrote this shit on my phone!!! Sorry for the formatting!!!

Jim didn’t mean for Claire to find out this way, but he knew he was gonna have to tell her sooner or later. Claire was always talking about how something wasn’t quite right, Jim never chided her for it, he couldn’t. He felt the same. 

They’d both figured it out a while ago, Jim caught Claire staring before they even knew Douxie was a wizard. At first what he thought he felt was jealousy, for the longest time he harbored what he assumed were terrible feelings. 

Then they got stuck back in time, and Jim opened up a little bit. Therefore realizing, Douxie was very fricking attractive, and the only thing he was jealous of, would be the talking cat.

Claire’s voice broke through his thoughts, “So, you like me,” a pause, “And Douxie? You want to date both of us?” 

“I- uhh, yeah. That’s- yep.” 

“I like that idea, I really do Jim, but are you sure you want to?”

“Claire, I see you stare at him when you think I’m not looking. I know you love me, but you want him too. Besides, we’ve both said we’re missing something, this could be it!”

“How do you wanna do this?” Claire asked.

“Douxie works at the cafe today, right?”

“He does,” Claire confirmed, “This is really soon Jim, are you sure you don’t wanna wait a few days and plan something?”

“We could do a movie date at home! It’s perfect!”

“If you’re sure.” Claire relented.

“Don’t think, become,” Jim quoted, anxious, yet excited, thinking about the ways this could go wrong, and the things they could gain from it.

Claire smiled reassuringly, grabbing Jim’s hand. “Let’s go get our boy,”

The ride to the cafe was tense at best. Every time they stopped at a traffic light Jim second guessed his decision. Would Douxie be okay with dating the both of them? Would Archie be okay with it? The watch on Jim’s wrist taunted him, time seemed to move in slow motion, though they arrived downtown too soon for Jim’s liking.

Stepping inside the small cafe, Jim took a deep breath and turned to Claire, who bit her lip. Squeezing each other’s hands, they approached the blonde girl behind the counter. 

“Are you looking for Douxie? He’s in the back, he’s got ten minutes left on his break, whatever you want you’d better make it quick.”

“How’d you know we were looking for Douxie?” Claire seemed skeptical, yet interested. 

“He talks about you two a lot. Go through the door on the right, if they don’t let you through tell them I sent you.”

“Alright, thank you, uhh,” Jim glanced down at her name tag, “Courtney.”

“Sure, anytime. But you’re holding up the line.” Courtney said. Jim smiled sheepishly as Claire winced.

The door was relatively easy to find, and no gave them any grief as they passed through. “Hey Douxie, you back here?” 

“Jim!? Fair Lady Claire? What’re you guys doing here?”

“We’re here to ask you-“ Jim cut off suddenly unsure. 

Claire seeming to sense this, continued, “If you would like to go on a date with us, tonight if possible?”

Douxie looked shocked, but he recovered without to long a silence, “Okay, totally. What time?”

Jim smiled wide, “I can’t believe that was all it took! My house, seven!” 

Claire sprung forward, pulling Jim with her, and planted a kiss on Douxie’s cheek, gesturing for Jim to do the same. Through his excitement he didn’t think twice. Pulling away he chirped, “See you tonight,” Tugging Claire along with him. Leaving a flustered and smiling Douxie in their wake.

—————————💜—————————

“Claire, do you have the snacks ready!?”

“Yep! Do you know what we’re watching?” She pressured as she organized the snacks to fit on the coffee table in the Lake’s living room. 

“Sort of?” Jim questioned himself, “I narrowed it down to three in each genre, but what if Douxie hates all these movies!?”

Claire sighed, “Relax Jim, this isn’t a first impression, it may be a first date, but he already knows, and obviously likes us. We’ll be okay, promise!”

Jim exhaled, “You’re right. What do you think about, The Hustle?”

“I don’t think Douxie’s seen it, it’s a good pick.”

“So, do we have everything ready?”

“Actually, yeah! And with fifteen minutes to spare! Hang on, Jim, did you tell your mom?”

“I haven’t, but I should. I just don’t know what to say.”

I don’t think she’ll mind Jim, she’s one of the most open people I’ve ever met! Just give it a chance!” Claire gripped his shoulder supportively.

Jim nodded, heading down the stairs, “I’ll see you soon, Claire Bear!”

“Mom?” Jim called as he came upon her room. 

“Come on in, Honey. What’s up?”

“You know what, I’m just going to come right out and say it. Claire and I are having someone over for a date tonight.”

“Is it that Douxie boy you two are always staring at?”

“Mom!”

“So, I was right then!” Barbara laughed, “Have fun, Jim, and don’t stay up too late.”

“Thanks, mom.”

“You don’t need to thank me for loving you, for you.”

“I love you!” Jim said, pulling her into a hug.

“I love you, too, Sweetie!”

The doorbell interrupted their moment. Barbara smiled, releasing Jim, “Go get him,” Jim smiled brightly, bolting down the stairs two at a time. 

Claire had already opened the door to reveal Douxie, wearing a yellow Def Leopard tee, with gray jeans. 

“Hey.” 

“Hey.”

“We’ve got snacks and a movie all set up.” Claire informs him as they head to the living room. 

When they arrive, Neither Jim, nor Claire hesitate to settle in on piles of pillows placed in the living room hours before. While Douxie waits, as if he needs to be positive he can sit, before tentatively sliding between them. “What’re we watching?”

“The Hustle.” Claire says with ease, a sly smirk adorning her features.

“I haven’t seen that one,” Douxie comments, “And you knew that, didn’t you.”

Instead of an answer, he got an honest remark from Claire, “Your accent is so hot.”

Jim snorted, “What the hell, Claire?”

“I’m sorry! It just slipped out!”

Douxie only continued to laugh, burying his red face in his hands. “You know Archie’s outside the window watching us, he’s going to have a fit!” As they started the movie, they all sobered up. Douxie leaned to the side and propped his feet in Jim’s lap. “Thank you guys for asking me out, you’re like, the town’s power couple, I wouldn’t‘ve had the guts.”

“No thanks are in order,” Claire said, “Besides, two’s a couple, three’s a crowd.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far I’d like to thank you for reading!! The next installment is linked below!!💜


End file.
